la famille
by leenalee witch
Summary: la guerre contre Gaïa est finie depuis quelques années, nos héros ont fondé une famille.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : la guerre contre Gaïa est finie depuis quelques années, nos héros ont fondé une famille.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson and Co. Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

Pairing : Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Léo/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse (pour le moment).

Rating : K+

Chapitre 1 : Poséidon et les cadeaux.

Percy et Annabeth avaient enfin fait le grand saut : le mariage. Etrangement, Héra semblait apprécier la fille d'Athéna, même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais à haute voix.

Après un an de mariage, le couple accueillit son premier enfant, un garçon nommé Charles mais qui était déjà baptisé Charlie. Il était blond comme sa mère mais il avait hérité les yeux verts de son père, quoique l'on puisse apercevoir une nuance de gris. Charlie était un mignon petit bambin de un an et il montrait déjà quelques signes d'intelligence hors du commun pour un enfant de son âge. La famille Jackson n'était pas la seule à être agrandie. Jason et Piper eurent une fille qu'ils appelèrent Siléna. Frank et Hazel eurent un fils qu'ils appelèrent Fred.

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Charlie, il allait fêter ses deux ans. Pour l'occasion, Percy décida d'emmener Sally, Paul, Nico, Tyson, sa femme, son fils Bianca et son petit ami Will Solace et ainsi qu'un bon nombre de leurs amis et les parents d'Annabeth, à Montauk.

La fête se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant jusqu'au moment où les dieux décidèrent de s'en emmêler, ou plus précisément Poséidon et Athéna. Ils avaient convenu d'une trêve vu que leurs enfants se mariaient. Mais il y a avait toujours une certaine tension entre eux.

Aussi quand ils débarquèrent tout le monde prévoyait le pire qui arriva.

En fait ça avait commencé innocemment avec les cadeaux au petit Charlie. Tout le monde avait donné son cadeau puis ce fut le tour de Poséidon et ce fut le drame !

-Pour mon petit-fils, je t'offre un pégase qui n'appartiendra qu'à toi, dit Poséidon en faisant apparaître un bel étalon noir ailé de l'écume des vagues.

-Euh…Papa…comment dire c'est très gentil mais Charlie est un jeune pour monter à cheval. Tenta de raisonner Percy.

-Hum oui tu as raison ! Alors pourquoi un hippocampe. Et Poséidon fit apparaître de la même manière un hippocampe d'un beau bleu.

-Merci… mais on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous en plein cœur de New York. Mais quand il sera grand, je suis sûre qu'il jouera avec.

-Bien !

Ce fut au tour d'Athéna.

-Moi, Athéna déesse de la sagesse, je t'offre cet automate miniature en forme de chouette, tu pourras l'emmener partout avec toi. C'est une amie fidèle.

-Merci Maman, c'est magnifique, il tient dans le creux de la main. Regarde Charlie ce que grand-mère Athéna t'a offert, c'est beau.

Charlie prit la mini chouette dans ses bras et y déposa un bisou retentissant puis il commença à babiller avec car la chouette semblait parler.

-Dame Athéna c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau, remercia Percy tout en gardant son père à l'œil. Il n'avait rien dit mais la mer semblait plus sombre tout à coup et le vent commençait à se lever.

Voyant le désastre arrivé, Percy proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur de la cabine au chaud, ce que tout le monde approuva avec empressement. Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Tu l'as fait exprès comme la dernière fois. Tu es passé après moi pour savoir quel cadeau j'allais offrir à MON petit-fils pour en faire un meilleur.

-N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il faut offrir comme cadeau. Et c'est aussi MON petit-fils.

-Tricheuse.

-Mauvais joueur.

-Mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

Et la dispute continua.

Le soir après avoir couché Charlie avec sa chouette, Percy et Annabeth allèrent se coucher. Percy eût cette pensée philosophique :

« N'empêche en deux mille ans, c'est grave de ne pas encore savoir comment faire des cadeaux. »

Voilà ce sera une série de drabbles quoique je ne sais pas trop j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt laissez-moi plein de reviews.

L.W.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : la guerre contre Gaïa est finie depuis quelques années, nos héros ont fondé une famille.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson and Co. Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

Pairing : Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Léo/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse (pour le moment).

Rating : K+

Chapitre 2 : Non c'est non.

Piper partit en un week-end SPA, entre « filles », avec Annabeth, Reyna, Clarisse et Hazel. Les pères, Chris et Léo étant occupés au camp Jupiter, avaient la charge des enfants.

Le vendredi, ils avaient commandé des pizzas et loué une tonne de DVD Disney. Tout y était passé, plus ou moins bien. Fred et Siléna n'avaient pas tellement compris pourquoi l'empereur et le général Chang avaient fait une scène quand ils découvrirent que Mulan, une femme, avait intégré l'armée. Ce à quoi Siléna, qui commençait à faire des phrases un peu plus longues, dit :

-C'est injuste ! Dame Artémis doit la venger et tante Thalia aussi !

Fred y avait mis son grain de sel :

-Moi, ma mamie elle a fait la guerre et elle a eut une médaille !

Charlie avait commencé à expliquer pourquoi le méchant perdait à la fin :

-C'est le méchant et tous les méchants perdent, c'est normal ! Et puis sa statégie était nulle.

-Oui champion ! Mais on dit stratégie. Rectifia Percy tout en changeant le DVD pour mettre Hercules.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! Répondit en rougissant Charlie.

Pendant le film, les enfants étaient ébahis et les adultes gênés pour Jason. Quand ils finirent de regarder, les enfants furent couchés.

-Je suis content de ne jamais avoir vu ce dessin animé plus tôt. Il est stupide comme si Héra est la mère d'Hercules. Et puis les Titans étaient complètement stupides. Pesta le fils de Jupiter.

-Je sais Jas. Mais va expliquer à des enfants pourquoi Zeus n'a pas eu Hercules avec sa femme mais une autre. Réconforta Percy.

Le lendemain matin, ils emmenèrent les enfants au camp des demi-dieux. M. D. se trompa encore avec leurs noms pour ne pas changer et Chiron les accueillit avec joie. Fred, qui avait hérité des talents de change-forme de son père, essayait de se transformer en dragon comme celui gardant l'arbre de Thalia. Mais rien ne se passa, sauf qu'il crachait du feu.

Siléna restait à côté de son père de peur de finir enlever par les enfants d'Aphrodite, la dernière fois ils lui avaient fait une manucure. Horrible ! Charlie était resté avec eux, il expliquait qu'il voulait faire un toboggan géant.

-Oh ! Oui dis on peut papa ? Demanda surexcité Siléna séduite par l'idée.

-Je ne pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Alors on peut en mettre un à la maison ?

-Non, et puis tu as déjà une balançoire et toboggan dans le jardin.

-Oui mais ici il n'y en a pas.

Jason se retint à temps d'acquiescer. Siléna, ne le maîtrisait pas encore, mais elle charmspeakait comme sa mère. Et son pouvoir se manifestait quand elle voulait vraiment quelque chose.

-Siléna, non c'est non.

Fin de la discution. Mais Jason savait qu'elle était aussi têtue que Thalia quand elle le voulait.

Le dimanche Piper rentra reposée chez elle. Cette mini-cure l'avait revitalisée. Elle se sentait prête à dessiner une nouvelle collection de vêtements printemps/été. Mais quand elle franchit le seuil de la cuisine, elle fut statufiée, trop stupéfaite pour parler. La cuisine était sale, des épinards avaient envahi la pièce. Les objets ménagers avaient du imploser car ils étaient éventrés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Papa ! Désigna la petite fille.

-Jason ?!

-J'ai perdu le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs mais Siléna n'est pas blessée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Un monstre a attaqué ?

-Non, Siléna !

Se tournant vers sa fille, Piper ne put s'empêcher de demander tout en sachant déjà la réponse :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Papa voulait que je mange les épinards. Mais j'ai dit nan, puis il a dit que oui. J'ai dit nan puis il a _encore_ dit oui. Alors j'ai dit nan c'est nan !

Piper décida de rester calme.

-Bon ben vous allez tout ranger.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne Siléna.

-Nan c'est nan, maman !

-Sauf quand c'est maman !

Piper les laissa et alla défaire sa valise. Siléna se tourna vers son père :

-Papa…maman, c'est elle la plus forte !

-Et oui, aller rangeons petit soldat.

* * *

Voilà fini pour le moment.


End file.
